Fullbring Training, Round 3
|conflict =Tale of the Lost Agent |date = |place =Chōbara, Naruki City, Human World |result =*Ichigo Kurosaki completes his Fullbring. |participants =*Ichigo Kurosaki *Shūkurō Tsukishima *Yukio Hans Vorarlberna *Riruka Dokugamine *Uryū Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Kūgo Ginjō *Yasutora Sado *Isshin Kurosaki *Kisuke Urahara }} is the point where Ichigo Kurosaki continues his training with the aid of Yukio Hans Vorarlberna's Fullbring. Prelude At Karakura General Hospital, Uryū Ishida is approached by Orihime Inoue. Uryū apologizes for calling upon such short notice, to which Orihime asks whether he is well enough to stand. She tells him that she could heal him now, in order for him to leave, to which he agrees, stating that he had to seclude himself from the others if he was the true target. He tells her to heal his injuries, stating that Ichigo has come into contact with his attacker, due to his fluctuating Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 447, pages 9-12 He asks Orihime whether she sensed it too, to which she states that they had the same attacker, much to his surprise.Bleach manga; Chapter 447, page 10 Ichigo is released from Yukio's Fullbring, emerging onto the floor. Ginjō explains that this area is their backup headquarters, but that it is less comfortable than the other location. Yukio butts in, saying that he won't make it comfortable if he talks like that. Ichigo inquires about Shūkurō Tsukishima, to which Kūgo Ginjō states that he has temporarily retreated. He continues, stating that he could have killed Yukio and the others if he desired, but this fact proves that he is especially interested in Ichigo. However, Yukio tells him that he is over thinking things, and that Tsukishima would never dare to attack him whilst holding his console. He attempts to leave and help Giriko at the other base, but Ginjō stops him, telling him to help with Ichigo' training. Yukio protests at this, claiming that his batteries are low, to which Ginjō tells him to plug it into the wall.Bleach manga; Chapter 447, page 7 Yukio refuses outright, as Ginjō states that he isn't sure of how Tsukishima found them out, stating that it is a possibility that he traced their Reiatsu. He states that Yukio's Fullbring is most suited to this, considering that it emits zero Reiatsu. Yukio agrees, and Ginjō explains that a live battle seems to work best for him. Ichigo asks who he is going to fight next, to which Ginjō states that he will be his opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 447, pages 8-9 As Orihime walks at night, she recalls back to her meeting with Uryū. She remembers how Uryū explains that, since their injuries were completely different, it is unlikely that they were the same person. She informs Uryū that the attacker's ability was known as Fullbring, to which she asks him whether his attacker revealed such a thing. He explains that he thought it was a Zanpakutō's ability until she informed him otherwise.Bleach manga; Chapter 447, pages 9-10 As she walks along, she is approached by Yasutora Sado, who explains that she was just at the hospital healing Uryū. She states that he will recover fine, so long as he rests, to which Sado states that he is glad to hear he is alright. He tells her to fill him in on the details as they walk, to which Orihime asks where are they going. Sado explains that they will be going to Ichigo's side, in which her powers will play a crucial role in the next stage of Ichigo's Fullbring training. Bleach manga; Chapter 447, pages 11-12 Ichigo v. Kūgo Ichigo emerges from Yukio's Fullbring, realizing at once how he was sealed inside. Ginjō reveals the name of Yukio's Fullbring, Invaders Must Die, stating its ability is to control people within the interface of his console. He reassures Ichigo, stating that Yukio will not interfere, asking whether he has ever thought of being inside a video game. Ichigo states that he hasn't thought about it, to which Ginjō says he is the same way.Bleach manga; Chapter 448, pages 1-3 Ichigo wonders why he bothered to ask him such a pointless question, to which Ginjō states that he doesn't care either way. As they are enveloped within the game world, he states that the game's surroundings will not get any more scenic. Ichigo is surprised at this, as Ginjō summons his Fullbring, Cross of Scaffold. He asks Yukio to give them each six lives. Ichigo realizes how it works and Kūgo asks if he needs a crash course. Yukio tells Ichigo when he loses he will make it say "You are dead", but Ichigo tells him he doesn't care. Ichigo activates his Fullbring and they charge at each other.Bleach manga; Chapter 448, pages 4-10 Outside, Sado brings Orihime, much to Riruka Dokugamine's dismay.Bleach manga; Chapter 448, page 12 Orihime Meets Xcution Riruka asks what she is doing there, and if Ichigo is training. Riruka says that Ichigo will continue to get hurt as long as Orihime heals him and Orihime realizes that Riruka is worried about him too, making her blush. She says she understands, but that she left her worries behind long ago. Riruka asks what she will do if Ichigo is hurt so badly that he cannot be healed. Orihime responds that she will never allow that to occur. Yukio then lets Orihime into the game as Riruka thinks about something.Bleach manga; Chapter 448, pages 13-17 Elsewhere, Kisuke Urahara questions Isshin Kurosaki if he is sure about something. Isshin repeats that he is and Urahara says that it is a matter of taking his son's future away from him. Isshin says he is sure and a mysterious Shinigami steps forth, telling them to do it.Bleach manga; Chapter 448, pages 18-19 Urahara asks the Shinigami to place some of their Reiatsu into a bright light.Bleach manga; Chapter 449, page 1 Meanwhile, Orihime introduces herself to Kūgo, who tells her enough with the introductions and instructs her to heal a badly wounded Ichigo, as he has finished his job. As she is healing him, Sado enters the game world and confirms to Ichigo that he brought her, stating that her power is necessary from here on out. Kūgo asks Sado if he is here to help Ichigo, but Sado replies that he did not come to help Ichigo, but to train using a separate room with increased environmental settings, which he had asked Yukio to create. Remembering that Tsukishima had attacked him, cutting through his shoulder and into his abdomen, without anyone noticing and without leaving any evidence of the attack, Sado notes that he needs to grow stronger to combat his unknown power.Bleach manga; Chapter 449, pages 5-11 Kūgo complains that Orihime is slow and attacks in spite of her warnings not to. Orihime uses her Shiten Kōshun to block the attack, which Kūgo mistakes for Santen Kesshun. Kūgo is repelled and injured by Orihime's technique, which she explains to him. She tells him not to attack until she says to and reveals to Ichigo that both Sado and herself believed that, at some point, he would regain his powers and they swore to be strong enough to not be a burden to him. She tells him to focus on regaining his powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 449, pages 12-17 Yukio notices that it is two minutes to midnight and activates the fast-forward on the console. Bleach manga; Chapter 449, page 20 Ichigo's Complete Fullbring Ichigo continues his training with Kūgo, who assesses him as they fight. He notes that Ichigo is staying close to him to avoid being hit. As Ichigo approaches, he grabs the inner handle of his Fullbring to allow him to attack Ichigo more effectively, injuring Ichigo's leg. He reveals that the sword has a handle inside its blade so that he can deal with opponents at close range. Kūgo notes that he was right to have Orihime brought there and that Ichigo's power is brought out when he is near the person he has to protect.Bleach manga; Chapter 450, pages 1-5 Riruka enters Yukio's Fullbring with a box of doughnuts and yells at Yukio to make some chairs and a table for her and Orihime. As Orihime eats, Riruka says she would like to meet Orihime's parents. Orihime tells her that that her brother took her away from their parents when she was a baby because he thought they would kill her. Riruka presumes that he is now her guardian, but she informs her that he is dead and that a distantly related aunt supports her financially. She sends Orihime less money if her grades drop, so she started taking school more seriously. Riruka asks how she can speak so openly about this and Orihime tells her that she can do so because Ichigo saved her. As Riruka says that she is leaving, Orihime thanks her and says that she is nice.Bleach manga; Chapter 450, pages 6-13 Ichigo notes that he cannot feel anything from Kūgo's sword, contrasting it with his battle with Gin Ichimaru. He notes that while Tsukishima did not look at him, he felt his killing intent. He wonders if he cannot feel anything because he does not fully trust Kūgo or if it is because they are not fighting with Zanpakutō. Kūgo states that Ichigo has too many random thoughts in his head, even though it is a battle. He slashes Ichigo's eyes. He then stops Orihime from helping him. He tells her to watch and notes that when Ichigo lost his powers, he also lost his resolve. He tells Ichigo that he will drag him back to the battlefield. Bleach manga; Chapter 450, pages 14-19 Having blinded Ichigo, Kūgo kicks him away and tells him that his whining is getting on his nerves. Ichigo asks Kūgo what is intentions are, as he promised to help Ichigo. Kūgo reminds him that they did promise to help him get his Shinigami powers back, and that teaching him Fullbring was the first step to that goal. Ichigo retorts that he cannot bring himself to trust Kūgo after blinding him. Kūgo then asks him why he agreed to training with the Xcution if he could not bring himself to trust him, telling him that he would not be able to fight his way out if things went wrong because of his powerless state. Kūgo then discards his sword and begins to attack Ichigo barehanded. Orihime tries to intervene in their fight, but Kūgo has Yukio lock Orihime in a cage using his "Forbidden Zone" ability. Orihime tries to use an ability, but Yukio tells her that it is useless as her voice cannot be heard from outside the cage.Bleach manga; Chapter 451, pages 1-11 Not even he can hear her. Ichigo calls out to Orihime, but Kūgo merely taunts him to see what's wrong with her. Ichigo moves to attack Kūgo and manages to dodge his attacks, believing that he can do so by Kūgo's presence and sound. However, Kūgo cuts Ichigo's shoulder, telling him that he is allowing Ichigo to dodge his attacks. As he knocks Ichigo down, Kūgo impales Ichigo with his sword and tells him that he is done fighting him. Kūgo then tells Ichigo that he'll kill Chad and Orihime. Ichigo is surprised by Kūgo's words, but Kūgo tells him that he should have expected it since he is not a comrade. Enraged, Ichigo yells at Kūgo. Kūgo notices Ichigo's Fullbring changing and grabs Ichigo's materialized blade as it explodes with energy.Bleach manga; Chapter 451, pages 11-18 Seeing that Ichigo's Fullbring is now complete, Kūgo tells Ichigo that he is proud of him and explains that someone has to stay close and control the outburst of energy while putting their own life on the line, and that the torrent of energy released from the object of the Fullbring could ruin the user's body, which is why Kūgo wanted to be present when Ichigo's own Fullbring was complete. He then apologizes to Ichigo, saying that he made too much of a cliched villain, and welcomes him to Xcution.Bleach manga; Chapter 451, page 19 Ichigo & Xcution: Call Before the Storm Orihime wakes up inside a house in Yukio's Fullbring, she gets up, washes her face, brushes her teeth, and then looks out the window at Ichigo's training. Outside the house, Kūgo puts Ichigo through a new training regiment of sets of 100 push-ups. When Kūgo asks if Ichigo is already tired, Ichigo become angry and yells that of course he is tired and asks how many sets of one hundred push-ups Kūgo is going to make him do. Kūgo says they are only at 14 and Ichigo says Kūgo is insane. Back at the house, Riruka bursts in and Orihime says she did not tell Riruka it was alright. Riruka tells her to shut up and hands her her breakfast. Orihime excitedly asks Riruka to join her, but Riruka says she just had doughnuts.Bleach manga; Chapter 452, pages 1-4 Orihime then notes that Riruka eats a lot of doughnuts. Outside, Kūgo says that since Ichigo's name has a 1 and a 5, he should do one more set. Ichigo says he hates when people do that with his name and Kūgo calls him a liar as he always wears 15 pattern shirts. Ichigo calls Kūgo a stalker for knowing that. Completely wiped out now, Kūgo tells Ichigo to do one more set, which he cannot. Kūgo then tells him to relax as he was just joking. Kūgo reveals that using Fullbring takes a massive amount of stamina and Ichigo realizes that is why he is doing all those push-ups. Kūgo then asks if Ichigo saw something when he completed his Fullbring and Ichigo is shocked he knows this. Kūgo says that Ichigo's mangled eyes saw him bathed in Reiatsu and that is why he cut Ichigo's eyes as that is proof that Ichigo is beginning to regain his Shinigami powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 452, pages 4-7 Kūgo explains that when Ichigo lost his Reiatsu, a tiny portion accumulated in a single location inside of him over time. and that they used the Reiatsu flowing from his badge to jolt that awake. He goes on to explain that all that is left to do is to beef up his new body and powers and then his Fullbring and Shinigami powers will fuse, giving Ichigo a power transcending that of a Shinigami. Kūgo throws Ichigo his badge and Ichigo tests out his new Fullbring. Ichigo transforms into his new Fullbring. Kūgo says that it is sure something to look at and that he almost mistook Ichigo for someone else. Kūgo then tells him that his Fullbring needs a name.Bleach manga; Chapter 452, pages 8-13 Ichigo, Orihime, and Sado then leave the game and Yukio welcomes them back before telling Ichigo that he took forever and he thought his batteries may die. He tells Ichigo to go home and see his sisters as they are likely worried since he did not call. Ichigo then panics and wonders how long he was in there. Yukio points to a clock and says it has only been 90 minutes thanks to him using the fast forward option.Bleach manga; Chapter 452, pages 14-15 Aftermath He then tells Ichigo to go home and his sisters are likely still awake, worried sick. Ichigo heads home and Yuzu Kurosaki confronts him at the door. She says they have a surprise guest and that it is a cousin. She takes him to the guest who turns out to be Tsukishima. Yuzu says it is Shū, who they have not seen since their grandpa Rin's funeral. Tsukishima then greets Ichigo and says that it has been a while.Bleach manga; Chapter 452, pages 16-19 References Navigation Category:Events